Napstablook
Napstablook (/ˈnæp.stə.ˌbluːk/) est un monstre fantôme mélancolique et musicien vivant dans les Waterfall, rencontré la première fois dans les Ruines en tant que premier mini-boss du jeu. Profil Apparence Le design de Napstablook est celui d'un simple fantôme : un long corps blanc, deux yeux avec des sclérotiques noires (la partie blanche d’un œil normal), des pupilles blanches, et une bouche. Une ligne noire sépare ses yeux. Personnalité Napstablook est un individu froid, avec une faible estime de lui-même et une attitude introvertie. Durant le combat, Napstablook pleure si on l'attaque, ce qui peut indiquer une quelconque forme de dépression. En dépit de cela, Napstablook se montre courtois avec les autres, traitant le protagoniste comme son invité s'il viens visiter sa maison (même s'il est attaqué en Route Neutre), et il utilise souvent l'autodérision et les excuses pour tout problème en restant poli. Histoire Principale Route Neutre Napstablook est le premier ennemi bloquant le protagoniste dans les Ruines, prétendant dormir. S'il est applaudit (CHEER), Napstablook remercie le protagoniste d'être si amical avant de le partir. Si le protagoniste l'attaque, Napstablook va admettre qu'il a fait baissé ses HP pour être poli, avant de partir maladroitement. Napstablook apparaît dans la salle des Ruines avec les six trous dans le sixième trou s'il a été épargné à la rencontre initiale, disant "i fell down a hole... now i can't get up... go on without me... wait, ghosts can fly, can't they... oh well...," pour ensuite s'estomper et probablement rentrer chez lui. (Il est notable qu'un monstre dit que seul les fantômes et les araignées peuvent voyager dans et hors des Ruines.) Napstablook n'apparaît plus ensuite sauf durant le combat contre le Mad Dummy dans le Garbage Dump des Waterfall, ou les larmes de Napstablook interrompent le combat contre le Dummy qui suite à cela fuit. (Le Mad Dummy compare ces larmes à de l'acide). Après des excuses pour avoir brisé le "fun" que le protagoniste avait, Napstablook invite le protagoniste à lui rendre visite. A partir de ce point, Napstablook porte un casque. La maison de Naptsablook est à l'est de la maison d'Undyne et est adjacente à celle de Mettaton. On peut entrer dans la maison de Mettatin en achetant la Mystery Key à Bratty et Catty. Etant donné que Napstablook fait des remixs et des CD, le protagoniste est invité à écouter la musique de Napstablook.Napstablook offre au protagoniste un sandwich fantôme à manger, mais le sandwich passe au travers du protagoniste (qui n'est pas un fantôme). Après ça, Napstablook suggère que le protagoniste et lui s'allonge sur le sol, comme le veut la tradition familiale. Si le protagoniste y reste pour un moment, la musique et le décor change pour une scène relaxante. Toutefois, si le protagoniste refuse, Napstablook sortira de sa maison en passant par le mur et ne reviendra que quand le protagoniste partira. Napstablook a trois CDs jouables : "Spooktune", "Spookwave", et "Ghouliday". Si un de ces CDs est en traind e se jouer lorsque le protagoniste part, un event peut s'activer, dans lequel Aaron et Woshua sont rencontrés dans un combat mais ils fuyeront à cause de la musique effrayante. Cette évenement est la seule façon d'obtenir le texte jaune d'Aaron dans les True Pacifist Ending Credits. La musique cesse brusquement après être entré dans la zone ou se situe la maison d'Undyne, dans la ferme d'escargots de Napstablook, Garbage Dump ou en continuant à l'est des Waterfall. A l'est de la maison de Napstablook se trouve une ferme d'escargots gérée par la famille de Napstablook, c'est un autre endroit ou l'on peut croiser Napstablook. De nombreux cousins de Napstablook travaillent à la ferme, mais après avoir perdu leur forme corporelle, Napstablook est le seul à continuer ce travail. C'est là que le protagoniste peut jouer à Thundersnail. Durant le combat contre Mettaton, Napstablook est appelé à être le premier viewer a être appelé pour exprimer la gratitude envers le programme qu'il regardait tout le temps. Route Vrai Pacifiste Dans l'épilogue de la Route Vrai Pacifiste, Napstablook est trouvé avec Mettaton dans la zone avec leurs maisons, ayant été recruté comme mixeur de son pour célébrités. Il révèle qu'il n'a pas été absorbé par Asriel car quand la lumière d'Asriel a toqué à sa porte, il a fermé les stores et continué à mixer de la musique. En conséquence, il ne connait pas le réel nom de Frisk. Dans les crédits, Napstablook et vu avec Mettaton et Shyren. Route Génocide Si le protagoniste a tué tout les monstres possibles avant de le rencontrer, Napstablook va simplement disparaître à l'approche du protagoniste. Plus tard, Napstablook n'intervient pas dans le combat du Mad Dummy comme dans la Route Neutre ou Pacifiste; à la place, la scène se termine. Toutefois, le protagoniste peut aller parler à Napstablook si toutes les rencontres aléatoires de la zone ne se sont pas encore faites. En combat * Voir/En Combat. Nom Le nom Napstablook sonne comme "Napster Bloke". NAPSTER est un logiciel permettant de télécharger des fichiers MP3 depuis n'importe quel ordinateur connecté à Internet. L'ordinateur de Napstablook est connecté sur un "forum de partage de musique" et Napstablook a une affinité générale pour la musique. "Dapper Blook" est un jeu de mot avec l'expression "dapper bloke", qui est une expression brittanique désignant une personne, généralement masculine, fortement habillé. "Blook" peut aussi être un dérivé de "Spook" Le nom pourrait aussi faire référence à la première rencontre du protagoniste avec Napstablook, dans les Ruines. Napstablook est trouvé en faisant semblant de dormir sur le chemin de protagoniste, ne laissant aucune place pour passer. Ce qui fait que - Napstablook naps to block you. Etant donné que Napstablook peut être découpé en nap-stab-look, ce qui pourrait être une inspiration pour ses attaques larmoyantes. Cela correspondrait à une utilisation informelle des jeux de mot par le créateur. Nommer l'Enfant Tombé "Napsta" ou "Blooky" fait apparaître le message"............ (They're powerless to stop you.)" et annonce que ce nom a déjà été choisi. Galerie Napstablooktarot.png|Carte de Tarot représentant Napstablook Détails * Le combat du Mad Dummy sous-entends que les larmes de Napstablook sont comme ou sont composée d'acide. * Napstablook, avec Dummy, est le seul ennemi du Mode Difficile dont la difficulté ne change pas, du à l'oubli d'une note en ce qui concerne le Mode Difficile. * Comme Napstablook est un fantôme, ce personnage fait allusion aux "ghost producers"; les compositeurs qui vendent leur travaux à des personnes qui disent ensuite que ce sont les leurs.c$$ ** Ce clin d’œil pourrait avoir un lien avec le fait que "Dummy!" et "Spider Dance" ont une structure similaire à "Ghost Fight", et sont en réalité des remix de ces derniers. * "Tuer" Napstablook fait "perdre 1 point d'expérience" au protagoniste, laissant l'EXP innafecté. A cause de ça, cela de ruine pas une Route Pacifiste. ** Cela montre encore une fois que l’expérience n'est pas la même chose que l'EXP. * Epargner Napstablook ne heurte pas la Route Génocide. de:Napstablook es:Napstablook pl:Napstablook ru:Напстаблук zh:Napstablook uk:Напстаблук en:Napstablook ja:Napstablook Catégorie:Ruines Catégorie:Waterfall Catégorie:Ennemis Catégorie:Ennemis Mode Difficile